ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ester
Ester is a character who first appeared in Hot Stretch. She is currently the leader of the Kraaho who live under Bellwood. Appearance Ester wears a purple jacket, with white fur collars and cuffs, pink stockings, and purple snow shoes. She has pinkish-red hair and a tiara with a diamond-shape at the top. Ester also has purple eyes and light pink skin, with two purple markings on her cheeks, and large whitish eyebrows. Powers and Abilities Like the rest of her kind, Ester is able to stretch her limbs to incredible distances. Ester is shown to be agile and to possess considerable strength. She is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat, able to fight on par with Rook. Weaknesses Due to her elastic nature, Ester can be tied up with her own limbs, leaving her incapacitated for quite some time before freeing herself. Like the rest of her kind, Easter has a harder time dealing with cooler climates. However, due to her half-breed nature, Ester is able such conditions far better than a full Kraaho, feeling only slightly chilly in +100-degree temperature. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Hot Stretch'' (first appearance) *''Rules Of Engagement'' *''Catfight'' Love Interests Ben Tennyson When Ester first met Ben in Hot Stretch, they fought for a nuclear device. Later when she realized her kind were doing evil things using the device, she defected to Ben's Team. She brought him to her friends' town, and they played hockey. Ben turned into Water Hazard and splashed everyone with water to cool them down, including Ester, despite her unwillingness. He then brought her a towel, and she blushed as he gazed at her. She turned the water floating around him into snowflakes and ran laughing. Rook told Ben that she liked him. Later when her kind realized she was now the chief, she hugged Ben and told him she and her kind would be good neighbors. At the end of Hot Stretch, Ester's friends called Ben her boyfriend, and Ben at first denied it, but then excitedly asked Rook if he had a chance with her. In Rules Of Engagement, Ben decides to help Ester rebuild her ruined village at the end of the episode and Ester gleefully agrees, remarking her own love of Mr. Smoothy, hugging Ben close. It's also mentioned in Return to Forever that Ben and Ester went on a movie date at some point, which Jimmy Jones blogged about. In Catfight, Ester was in a double date with Ben, Rook Blonko and Rayona. Later in the episode she hugged Ben and the two ran off to watch Sumo Slammers 6 3D again. Trivia *Ester's voice actor Tara Platt and Ben's voice actor Yuri Lowenthal are married in real life. *According to herself in Rules Of Engagement, Ester is fond of Mr. Smoothy's. *Ester was designed by Shakeh Hagnazarian. *Her abilities are similar to that of Mr. Fantastic from Marvel's The Fantastic Four. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Criminals Category:Female Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Minor Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Political Leaders Category:Ben's love interests Category:Allies Category:Ben's Team Category:Kraaho Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Love Interests